Welcome to the New Age
by MusicLover500
Summary: Vance orders the team to take a mandatory three months leave, and McGee heads to Mystic Falls to research his next book, only to find much more than he ever expected: the existence of supernatural creatures, and even love


[Welcome to the New Age]: Vampire Diaries/NCIS

**I decided to start this one first, since the idea of McGee pointing a gun at Klaus wouldn't leave me alone. It takes place after the season 9 finale for NCIS, though Gibbs killed Dearing like he did in the season 10 premiere and the team's already learned Ducky suffered and survived his heart attack. For Vampire Diaries it takes place sometime during season 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 1:

McGee was sitting in his apartment, researching cases from other agencies and even small towns for his next novel. It was his way of relaxing and forgetting everything of the past week, which was a lot.

The biggest thing, and the one that had shaken the federal agent the most, was when the terrorist Harper Dearing blew up NCIS headquarters, where he worked. As a result, he'd gotten a piece of glass in his side, though it wasn't deep enough to cause any harm. It didn't even require stitches. There was also learning that Ducky had suffered a heart attack, though the elderly ME had survived thankfully. Then there was the ferocious man-hunt for Dearing, which had lasted for a couple of days until McGee's boss, Gibbs, had stabbed him and brought an end to it once and for all.

Just today, Vance had ordered everyone to take a mandatory three month leave while the headquarters was rebuilt, though he suspected it also had to do with letting the agents recover from the shock of being attacked at the one place they thought they were safe.

One town caught his eye, and brought him out of his thoughts. The name of it was Mystic Falls, and it'd supposedly had a record number of deaths in the past year. That piqued his interest, and he clicked on the town's newspaper to find more.

Death Toll Rises

_31 May. Today, the sheriff's department reports another death. This marks the fifth one this week. _

"_It was an animal attack." Sheriff Forbes said. "We suspect it was the same one that has been killing everyone else." According to the autopsy report, the victim, 34 year old Jason Hope, died of extreme blood loss after being attacked savagely in the neck._

The article went on to talk about how similar it was the other deaths, and to speculate what type of animal it may have been. McGee read other newspaper articles, and found himself more and more intrigued by how many animal attacks there have been, among other causes of death. He found the town was located in Virginia, and was a small town.

He had a feeling he knew where he might be for a part of the three months. There was so much potential for a plot in the town to pass up, and it genuinely had his interest as a federal agent.

He plugged the coordinates into his GPS, and resolved to go to Mystic Falls tomorrow, since it wasn't that far away, and find out more about these attacks.

-NCIS-VD-

The following morning, McGee was up early and on the road bound for Mystic Falls. He'd told the rest of the team where he was going in case they needed to contact him for whatever reason, threw enough clothes to last him most of the three months into a suitcase along with his typewriter and laptop and hit the road.

It only took him three hours to reach the outskirts of the town. He watched as he passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls!' sign that signaled he had official entered the town.

He took in the town as he drove through it, looking for a place to stay. The town square was small, and bordered by different buildings, the most notable ones being a Founder's hall, some place called The Mystic Grill, and the sheriff's office. He made a mental note to stop there after finding a place to stay.

He finally found the town's one and only hotel, which was small and run by a kind elderly woman named Mrs. Flowers.

"Let me know if you need anything." She said, giving him a smile as she showed him his room.

"I will. Thank you." He replied as she walked away. He shut the door and pulled out a notebook he had brought to jot down notes and plan everything out in, and sat down at the small desk, staring at the paper, waiting for something to come to him.

Hours later, all that resulted was a general plot idea, and McGee decided a break would do him good. He also found he was slightly hungry, and made the decision to explore the town, find something to eat, and possibly interview people who would know about all the animal attacks. Just incase, he brought the notebook along with him before heading out the door.

-VD/NCIS-

McGee was sitting at a table at the Mystic Grill after deciding to stop there, still trying to come up with something. He so far had found this town a much needed break from all the cases and memories of the bombing, which he had found plaguing his dreams.

He had glanced up a couple of times to see a certain table looking at him. At that table were three girls, all high school age. He gave them a small smile before returning to staring at the practically blank piece of paper. He could hear snippets of their conversation.

"Oh, come on, Elena. You need to move on from Stefan." One of them said, and he glanced out of the corner of his eye to see it was the blonde one. "And he's new! If anything, talk to him because he's perfectly normal, which is what all of us need." She continued.

"I don't know, Caroline. He looks a little old for me." Another one said, and he saw it was a brunette, who glanced at him briefly before turning abruptly away.

"Elena, go over there. What's the harm?" The final one said, who had mocha colored skin and curly black hair.

It didn't take a genius to figure out they were talking about him, and by the sound of it, trying to get the brunette- Elena- to talk to him.

"Also, you're 18. Legally an adult, so you can date whoever the hell you want to. You could even date Alaric if you want to." The first one, the blonde Elena and called Caroline added. "Well, not maybe not Alaric." She added quickly.

He heard Elena sigh. "Do you really want me to do this?"

"Yes." Her friends said in unison.

"Like Caroline mentioned, you've been hung up on Stefan for months, not to mention he's not involved with anything. It'll do you good to talk to other, normal, human, guys." The curly haired one said, and he heard Elena sigh before hearing a chair scrape across the floor and footsteps head towards his direction.

"Hey." He heard the brunette say, and he glanced up to see her standing next to him. He smiled at her.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely, though he already knew why she was here.

"My friends were pestering me to come over and talk to you since you were new." She explained. "They wouldn't shut up about it, so I said I would." She continued. "If you don't mind, that is." She added quickly.

"I don't." McGee said, smiling warmly at her. "You can take that seat, if you want." He added, pointing to the seat across from him. She smiled and sat.

"I'm Elena. Gilbert." She said.

"Timothy McGee. You can call me either Tim or McGee, whichever you prefer." He introduced.

"Which name do you prefer?" Elena asked, and he thought about it.

"Most of my co workers call me McGee, though some do call me Tim." He said.

"How about I call you McGee for now?" She suggested, and he nodded. "So, McGee, what brings you to this small, out of the way town?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I'm researching all the deaths that have occurred here over the past year for a novel I'm writing." He said, gesturing to the notebook.

"You write?" She asked, surprise and eagerness in her voice.

"Yeah." He said, nodding, wondering where she was getting at.

"That's awesome. I haven't come across many people who write. Have you published anything?" She continued.

"Two books. Fiction crime." McGee said.

"I've always wanted to be an author." Elena admitted.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded. He smiled at her, knowing that letting her talk to him was a good idea.

As McGee talked to Elena more, the more he began to realize he'd just made his first friend in this town, one who shared his interest in writing and didn't mind his love of anything technology related. He did notice she seemed a little hesitant to answer his questions when he started asking about the deaths, but dismissed it as the fact she may have known one of the people that had died.

"Elean? Are you ready to leave?" One of her friends voices said, interrupting their current conversation, which was about how things were in the town when the deaths started.

Elena nodded. "Oh, McGee, these are my friends, Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett." She introduced. Caroline was the blonde, and Bonnie was the one with the curly hair. "Guys, this is Tim McGee. He's here in town researching his novel." McGee smiled at them.

"I'll see you around?" Elena said, more like a question as she turned to leave with her friends. He nodded, and watched her as she left. He knew he would definitely be seeing her around.

-VD/NCIS-

"So what was he like?" Bonnie asked Elena as the three of them left the Grill.

She smiled as she thought about McGee. "Nice. Really nice. I like him." She said, and with a jolt realized that the whole time while she was talking with McGee she hadn't thought about Stefan even once.

"Good." Bonnie said, smiling at her. "Though you don't think he meant anything by researching the attacks, do you?" She continued. Elena shook her head.

"No. He never gave any hint that he knew about the supernatural." She said, though she did find it odd that he would come to research murders. _To each their own, I guess. _She thought, remembering how he'd told her he'd based his two published books off of cases in Washington D.C. The way he talked about them, she thought he had actually taken part in them, but pushed that thought aside.

For the first time in a long while, she found she was forgetting the pain Stefan leaving had brought, forgetting the fact she had to hide so Klaus didn't find out she was alive, forgetting that it was her fault almost all of her family members had died. And it was all because of meeting Tim McGee.

She couldn't wait to meet him again.

-VD/NCIS-

**Well, there's the first chapter. Not much, just setting things up. McGee will start to become suspicious in later chapters. I will be updating my other stories, though if you're reading 'Lurking Danger'or 'When Future and Past Collide' the updates will be slow. In 'When Future and Past Collide' case, I need to reread some parts of Eldest to get the feeling again of what Ellesmera is like, and I'm thinking about changing the plot somewhat of 'Lurking Danger' and am just lacking inspiration in general. I'm also starting three new crossovers. One is another VD/NCIS crossover where Tony's a vampire, and I'm going to have Elena as his mate, and two other VD/HP crossovers, another Veela!Draco/mate!Elena story and a Draco/Elena/Harry one.**


End file.
